It really was never the same?
by Erotic Sensei
Summary: con que me encuentro? Jacob Black vive su vida cómodamente al lado de Reenesme, pero lo que yo no contaba, era que con mi regreso, regresaran de nuevo aquellas noches de pasión y sentimientos olvidados, puede romperse la impronta?
1. Chapter 1

_**It really was never the same?**_

_**A JacobxLeah history**_

_**By**_

_**Akkiotakugirl**_

_**Summary-.**__Vuelvo a La Push tras diez años de haberme ido y con que me encuentro? Con que Jacob Black vive su vida cómodamente al lado de Reenesme, pero lo que yo no contaba, era que con mi regreso, regresaran de nuevo aquellas noches de pasión y sentimientos olvidados._

_**Disclaimers-. Ni Jacob ni Lea**__**h me pertenecen, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y ya quisiéramos que a ellos mismos, y aunque lo queramos Jacob no es de nosotras chicas del Team Jacob. Yo solo tome a los personajes para hacer mis geniales historias [[si son geniales, lo se xD]] la trama, la narración y la descripción son totalmente míos, favor de no hacer plagios a uno como escritora le duele demasiado ver su esfuerzo en otros lados de alguien sin cerebro que no planea sus propias cosas.**_

_**Sin más los dejo leer pero antes diciéndoles que es una continuación de **_Never be the same_** por si se confunden pasen a leerla.**_

En cuanto puse un pie fuera de la camioneta que me trajo desde Port Angeles hasta La Push me llego una vaharada de olores conocidos, pino, tierra, lluvia, océano…lobos ¿es que acaso seguían por ahí? Bueno, si ya no hubiera amenaza chupasangre yo no seguiría siendo…un fenómeno para la dinastía metamorfa de La Push y me vería diez años mas vieja, pero aun sigo siendo la misma chica amargada de diecinueve años que se fue por que no soportaría imprimación por todos lados y mucho menos de las dos personas que mas ame en la vida. Soporte demasiado viendo a Sam siendo parte de su manada, pero cuando paso con Jacob, simplemente dije: no más, soy humana y no puedo soportar tanto daño.

Aspire profundamente y levante la mirada, ahí estaba el lugar donde había vivido por diecinueve años, donde había pasado momentos felices, momentos trágicos, momentos de furia. Me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando la puerta del frente se abrió y mi pequeño hermano salio a mi encuentro con una sonrisa, aunque claro que ya no debería de decirle pequeño, era casi el doble de alto de lo que recordaba, de seguro que seria la perfecta mano derecha de…del alfa de la manada a la que nos integramos.

-pero miren lo que trajo la primavera… -dijo aun sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios, vaya ni que yo regresara fuera lo mas grandioso –la loba prodiga decide regresar.

-humph… -bufe metiéndole un zape en cuanto llegue hasta el -¿no tienes algo mejor que hacer que alabar mi llegada?

-tengo que ir a patrullar en un momento solo espero la señal de Jake –me dijo, rascándose la nunca y componiendo una mueca, apreté con fuerza el asa de mi maleta para evitar que algo mas se marcara en mi cara, era obvio que Seth jamás se había dado cuenta de aquellas noches –pero no se cuando sea, ahora todo el día se la pasa con Reenesme, Edward y Bella.

Mi reacción fue inmediata, la furia comenzó a surgir y un temblor comenzó a recurrir mi cuerpo al escuchar el nombre de ese monstruo y cerré los ojos con fuera _Leah, relájate…_ me dije, recordando todo lo que me dijeron en esas clases de control de la ira. Respire hondo varias veces e intente poner en blanco mi mente, poco a poco sentí como aquella horda de fuego iba desapareciendo, como los temblores dejaban de sacudir mis manos, el latido de mi corazón se regularizo y pude abrir los ojos. Seth me miraba con extrañeza.

-¿Estas bien? –me pregunto, estirando lo brazos como si fuera a desfallecer de un momento a otro.

-Si, si, estoy bien… -alcance a decir con hilo de voz, carraspeé y me erguí un poco –creo que solamente fue un instinto al escuchar el nombre de esos… -me esforcé por no llamarlos chupasangre, sabia que Seth se enojaría –de ellos.

-Bueno, vamos a dentro –dijo como si nada hubiera pasado y comenzó a dar brinquitos de emoción -¡no puedo esperara a ver como reaccionan los demás! Nadie sabía que vendrías.

-hurra…tampoco puedo esperar –dije con sarcasmo y entre en la casa.

X

X

X

Estaba lista para darme un paseo por la playa, había tomado un baño y me había puesto la ropa mas sexy que tenia en mi armario, era mi deber impresionar a todo la bola de hombres lobo estupidos que me consideraban una amargada, pero sobre todo, como que me llamo Leah Clearwater, tenia que dejarle muy en claro a ese Black lo que había perdido y que no me iba a pasar la vida entera lamentándome por no tenerlo.

.

.

.

El agua refrescándome los pies, la brisa marina agitándome el cabello, el suave contoneo de mis caderas llamaban la atención de todo el sexo masculino mientras caminaba por la orilla del agua. Sentía la mirada de las mujeres que se encontraban en la playa mas concurrida de La Push, era evidente que buscaban alguna defecto en mis demasiados cortos shorts color negro, la blusa de tirantes que dejaba ver una gran parte de mis pechos hasta que encontré algo de lo que quería escuchar.

-No…puede…ser… -si, sabia que era Sam, esa era la voz de Sam, escuche un pequeño grito de asombro, supongo que debería de ser la Sra. Uley –Lee… -se detuvo en seco -¿Leah Clearwater?

-¿Sam? –Pregunte girándome, haciéndome la sorprendida -¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Emily! ¿Y…? –crack…algo se me retorció dentro cuando vi a una niña de no mas de nueve años abrazada fuertemente a Emily. -¿no me digas que es tu hija?

-Si, es nuestra hija, pero ¿dime donde estuviste? –válgame el cielo, ese no era el frío Sam al que estaba acostumbrado, de seguro que ya no piensa que los Cullen-chupasangre son una amenaza para Forks. Creo que el pareció notarlo al que alzara las cejas, junto con Emily –es bueno que regreses –añadió con su tono seco natural.

-Lo se ya extrañaba esto… -dije con aire melancólico, mirando hacia el océano y sintiendo como la brisa acariciaba mi rostro.

-¿Supongo que Jacob fue el que te hizo regresar? –pregunto y solté una risa algo cínica, Sam se dio cuenta de el dejo amargo que hubo y me miro inquisitivamente, sabia que ahora daba todo lo que fuese por poder leer mi mente.

-tengo que irme, quiero saludar a los niños, bueno a Quil, Jared, Paul, Embry… –dije rápidamente, siendo conciente de lo que estaba empezando a hacer –hasta luego, Sam, Emily y… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba tu hija? –le pregunte a Sam.

-No lo dije… -dijo el en voz baja.

-Me llamo Leah… -dijo la niña, hablando por primera vez y me quede en neutral ¿de verdad se llamaba Leah? ¿Acaso Sam había tenido el descaro de ponerle mi nombre? ¿Emily había estado de acuerdo con eso, a pesar de todo el embrollo del triangulo ella/Sam/yo?

-No encontramos nombre perfecto, eres importante en nuestras vidas, Leah –me dijo Emily, tomándome de una mano y formulando una hermosa sonrisa entre su rostro marcado.

-Bueno…yo…este… comencé a temblar incontrolablemente –adiós…tengo que irme…

Comencé a correr desenfrenadamente, pero regulando mi velocidad hasta que llegue a los límites del bosque donde de verdad eche a correr, desasiéndome de la ropa en el camino, ya no podía controlar aquello ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Sam…? Después de todo lo que me hizo… ¡bastardo!

Poco a poco el fuego fue recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo y la transformación inicio, corrí más rápido hasta que mis patas lobunas golpearon el suelo y se hundieron al aumentar un poco la velocidad, hasta que me percate de algo que me hizo pararme en seco, no estaba sola…

No_ puede ser…_

_Si puede ser, mi querido perrito, __tu peor pesadilla ha vuelto a la ciudad _bufe con sarcasmo, deteniéndome en seco y respirando rápidamente, no planeaba encontrarme con Jacob de esta manera, pero supongo que la sorpresa fue mas grande

_¿Cuándo volviste? _Me pregunto emocionado

Esperen… ¿ese Black esta emocionado? Debería de estar frustrado, enojado, temeroso, extasiado, excitado, sobrecalentado, urgido, ansioso, alegre, triste, confundido por el solo tener mi presencia ahí…hummm...…quizás yo no provoco eso en el, por que con el simple hecho de escuchar su voz, una horda de recuerdos ardientes se vinieron a mi mente.

_Te olvidas de que estoy importado en Reenesme ¿verdad? _

_Claro que no, pase diez años de mi vida intentando superarlo. _le dije enojada.

_¿__Y lo hiciste?_

_Claro, si no, no estaría hablando contigo en estos momentos._ Le dije con algo de sarcasmo.

_¿__Entonces por que estas en forma lobuna? Yo no te ordene nada ¿con quien perdiste el control? _Me quede callada y el soltó una risita ladrido que llego a mis odios

_Calla tu jodido hocico, perrito de los chupasangre _le dije con todo mi odio y el solo río mas fuerte, ¡vaya! El muy chucho riéndose y yo que hecho chispas.

_Extrañaba__ hacerte rabiar, Leah_. ¡Bingo! La primera nota de nostalgia en la voz. _Estoy a varios metros de ti, ven, quiero verte bien._

_No puedo. _Lo corte y mi mente vago en mi ropa regada, quizá debería ir a recogerla, mi tanga favorita esta entre ellas.

_Bien, bien, vale, vale _dijo Jacob entre risas _¿Por qué no nos vemos en mi casa mas tarde? Cuando hayas recuperado tu ropa…_

_De nuevo, cierra el pico… _le espete, comenzando a escuchar como el andaba cerca.

_Yo soy el alfa aquí…_

_Mira quien lo dice ¿ahora si dispuesto a aceptar eso?_

_Reenesme me obliga._

_Muy bien, síguele haciendo caso a tu querida impronta. _Le dije con amargura, eso si me dolía ¿Cómo podía odiar tanto a una persona?

_Leah, para eso… _pensó al tiempo en que su rostro lobuno apareció ante mi _lo…_

_No me digas que lo sientes, me importa un soberano cacahuate, ¿Por qué __crees que me aleje todo este tiempo? Para que tú hicieras tu vida perfecta al lado de esa niña, al igual que Sam junto con Emily…mientras yo disfrutaba de la soltería perfecta y la libertad absoluta. _Solté una risa altanera y me senté sobre mis cuartos traseros, levantando la cabeza con orgullo.

_Me alegra eso, Leah. _Pensó el, dándose la vuelta _te esperamos esta noche entonces, reunión del consejo. No faltes_

_Ahí estaré… ¡OH gran macho alfa! _Ironice, intentando no pensar demasiado en que esa seria la noche perfecta para vengarme de el, hacerle ver cuanto perdió al dejar ir a Leah Clearwater, que viera que realmente nada fue lo mismo desde que me dejo abandonada en la lluvia, hace diez años.

_**Historia rara, lo se, primera vez que me meto en una historia seria de ellos dos, y la verdad debería dejar de seguir escribiendo historias antes de terminar con las otras xD, pero bueno, cuando te llega la inspiración y las ideas te llegan, espero no haberme salido demasiado del tema, bueno en fin, creo que el punto de esta historia es que Leah quiere hacerle ver que ella lo pudo hacer mas feliz que Reenesme, aunque claro en el intento los viejos sentimientos se despiertan. **_

_**Espero**__** no tardar mucho con la actualización, pero tengo cuatro historias abiertas sin contar esta, así que si me llego a tardar ¡ya saben por que!**_

_**Si les gusto y me quieren animar a actualizar mas rápido ya saben que hacer! **__**Den clic en el botón que dice review y déjenme sus comentarios que son mi único pago por escribir ^^**_

_**Esta fue…**_

_**Akkiotakugirl ^^**_


	2. Te quiero olvidar

_**It rally was never the same?**_

_**A **_

_**LeahxJacob Story**_

_**By**_

_**Akkiotakugirl**_

**Disclaimers-. Ni Leah Clearwater ni Jacob Black me pertenecen, (desgraciadamente) perteneces a Stephenie Meyer y el a Reenesme Cullen, desgraciadamente. (**Anko-Chan-. Aunque seria mejor que le perteneciera a Leah. _Temi-Chan-. A mi! Pertenece a mi!) _-.- **YA CALLENSE Y DEJEN A LOS DEMAS LEER, JACOB PERTENECE A SU DIFUNTA MAMA AL IGUAL QUE TAYLOR LAUTNER**

_**WARNING: Contiene spoilers de Breaking Down…**_

_**SUPER WARNING-. ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON, SI ERES DE CORAZON DEBIL O ESTAS EN CONTRA DE LA LECTURA EROTICA Y SABES QUE ESTO TE CAUSARA DANIOS DE POR VIDA NO LEAS, DALE BACK Y SAL DE LA PAGINA, YO NO RECIBO QUEJAS DESPUES, ASI SOY YO Y ASI ME GUSTA ESCRIBIR.**_

Estaba llegando al borde de la desesperación, no encontraba nada adecuado para ponerme en la reunion del consejo, y solo faltaban menos de dos horas! Obviamente tenia que lucir sensual , ya que SAM y Jacob estarían ahí, pero ahí también estaría mi madre, Billy y el Viejo Quil, así que tenia que lucir algo de respeto a ellos…pero claro que no podía ir demasiado elegante, por Dios, era una manada de lobos hambrientos que irían en sus peores fachas…por que siempre las mujeres nos preocupamos tanto por que vestir?

-Vamos Leah, apúrate o llegaremos tarde -me dijo Seth desde la sala, mientras yo le daba los últimos toques a mi pelo.

-vete adelantando, ya llegare yo mas al rato -le dije, sonriéndole con altanería a la mujer que se reflejaba en el espejo, si, esa mujer de perfecta piel cobriza, largo, sedoso e impactante cabello negro, de ojos negros que ahora reflejaban el deseo de venganza, esa Leah Clearwater que estaba dispuesta a atraer todas las miradas en la reunión del consejo.

X

X

X

Me eché hacia atrás el cabello y alise la blusa de tirantes antes de animarme a desaparecer de la oscuridad y acercarme a la fogata, pero mientras lo hacia un olor horrendo me llego a la nariz, eso solo podía significar una cosa…

Vampiros.

Oh si, esta será una noche espectacular. Me dije a mi misma, sonriendo con cinismo y entrando en el circulo, tal y como lo planeaba todos los lobos se me quedaron viendo, atónitos, algunos como Paul y Quil a medio bocado por lo que solté una risita.

Y claro, también estaba ahí ese engendro, remedo de vampiro, sentada muy pegadita a Jacob, con sus "perfectos rizos" su piel blanca, sus senos redondos que los ocultaba bajo una blusa muy del estilo de la pixie chupasangre, sus labios rojos que mordía cada vez que se juntaban con los carnosos y sexys labios de Jake mientras pasaba sus manos por donde yo sabia que tenia esos bien marcados muslos mientras el posaba una mano en su delicada y pequeña cintura y cuando se deslizaba a su trasero y argh…no empezare con esto de nuevo, yo soy mejor que ella, yo no tengo tapujos para nada muajaja.

-ah…Leah, ya era tiempo que llegaras -dijo mi mama, abrazándome y subiéndome un poco la blusa.

-Bueno, tenia que venir, que al fin y al cabo, aun soy parte de este secreto -dije encogiéndome de hombros y tomando el hot dog que Seth me pasaba -hay nuevos miembros o por que hacemos esto? -le pregunte a Seth.

-No, es solo que siempre teníamos una de vez en mes y digamos que ya se hizo tradición -se metió Jacob agarrando una hamburguesa mas de la enorme pila que había -digamos que desde que Bella vino…

-Interesante, ahora ellos están presentes en todas nuestras actividades, que? También te la llevas a las rondas? -le susurre y el me miro con algo de enojo y entonces comencé con mi plan al meterme el hot dog lentamente a la boca y siendo conciente de que el me miraba, y quizá tendría recuerdos de esas noches en el bosque.

-am… Leah -mascullo Jacob, temblando ligeramente -me alegra que estés de vuelta -logro decir y se alejo rápidamente, ese remedo de vampiro se le quedo viendo extrañamente y yo sonreí aun con la boca algo llena.

La fiesta ocurrió en silencio por mi parte y lleno de risas por los demás, aunque claro que lo malo de ser parte de la licantropía es que tenia unas ganas de comer como loca, pero me controlaba, no quería perder el estilo al ponerme a engullir así como ellos.

Me reía de las tonterías de Quil y Embry cuando de pronto una horda de fuego recorrió mi piel sin previo aviso y mi piel se enchino, mi sexo comenzó a palpitar y sentí como empezaba a mojar mi pequeña tanga.

Estoy excitada! Pero por que…?

Comencé a buscar desesperadamente a mi alfa o a mi antiguo alfa, Sam estaba a unas cuantas personas de mi en el circulo y Jacob…y Jacob? Joder, no estaba Jacob, ni la chupasangre esa… eso solo significaba una cosa…

-Tengo que irme -murmure rápidamente, tapándome la boca para evitar que los gemidos salieran de mi boca, pensaba que las emociones solo eran cuando estabas en forma lobuna…esto si que era totalmente nuevo.

Camine rápidamente, adentrándome en el bosque, respirando agitadamente, intentando convertir aquello en jadeos y no gemidos, a lo lejos escuche como si algo se rompiera y un gruñido y jadeos rápidos, acompañando una serie de ruidos secos.

Asqueroso!

Como ese idiota podía estar teniendo sexo con ese remedo de vampiro? Por dios, remedo o no seguía siendo un vampiro, nuestro enemigo natural, la razón por la que existimos, la razón por la que Sam me…

Sacudí la cabeza rápidamente y una nueva oleada de placer me recorrió, jadee y eche a correr con rumbo a mi casa; en cuanto llegue, comencé a quitarme la ropa y me tire en mi cama, sudando, jadeando y aun sintiendo leves palpitaciones en mi intimidad, cerré los ojos y pase una mano por mi cuello, bajándola hasta mi pecho y pasándola por mi estomago, casi sin darme cuanta, todo ese camino estaba empapado en sudor, suspire largamente y me quede viendo fijamente un punto en la pared, dejando mi mente en blanco.

_-Jacob? Estas bien? Que ocurrió con Bella? -le pregunte, acercándome con cuidado, el estaba sentado sobre una piedra, con la cabeza gacha y escondida entre las manos._

_-Vete… -me gruño y yo le puse una mano en el hombro y el me tomo con rudeza al tiempo en que se ponía de pie._

_Tenia un aspecto verdaderamente lastimero, tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados y había fantasmas de lagrimas en sus mejillas aunque de pronto, sus labios abrazaron los míos y fui atraída hacia el con inusitada fuerza._

_**Querida:**_

_**Estuve con otra queriendo olvidarte**_

_**Y me fue imposible de mi mente arrancarte…**_

_No se como pero a los pocos segundos sus labios recorrían mi cuello y clavícula, mientras me dejaba caer en el suelo, al tiempo que empezaba a llover y ligeras gotas de lluvia recorrían nuestros cuerpos hasta que de pronto…_

_-Bella… -dijo en un gruñido al tiempo que se quitaba mi blusa -ayúdame a olvidarla…_

_-no te…no te preocupes… -jadee, sintiendo sus manos en mis senos con inusitada fuerza, pellizcando mis pezones, solo Dios sabia que yo deseaba con ansia a ese chico, a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos de decir que no y negar lo que sentía ahora era la prueba perfecta de sentir su corazón palpitando con mas fuerza a cada caricia._

_**Era tan hermosa, perfecta, buena amante**_

_**Que no dude un minuto con ella enredarme**_

_**Era obsesionante, ver su cuerpo sobre el mío**_

_**Respirando el mismo aire que no llenaba este vacío sin final…**_

_pronto me hizo sentir el primer orgasmo de esa noche, el primer orgasmo que el me hizo sentir, sentí tocar el cielo con mis dedos y el parecía estar sintiendo lo mismo, había un brillo especial en sus ojos cuando me ayudo a colocarme sobre el, rozando mi intimidad con su gran miembro, oh, ese miembro que estaba completamente erecto, veintidós centímetros de puro placer, oh, ese miembro que palpitaba ansioso, ese miembro que yo ya no podía esperar para sentir dentro, pero el primero me había hecho sufrir con un oral, ahora era mi turno._

_Lentamente fui acercando mi rostro a su miembro y el me miro con mas placer en sus ojos, pase la lengua por toda su longitud y el gruñó levemente, aferro mi cabello y murmuro:_

_-eres perfecta, Leah…te deseo tanto… -me volví loca cuando lo dijo, que lo engullí todo sin dudar, esta no era la mejor manera, yo sabia que quizá mentía, quizá lo decía para hacerme sentir mejor, pero quizá no, valía la pena hacia hacerme ilusiones. -hermosa… -murmuro viéndome a los ojos mientras yo chupaba aquel delirio de cualquier mujer y envidia de cualquier hombre._

_**Te quise olvidar, tus besos borrar**_

_**Estuve con otra y me quedo la soledad**_

_**Y yo la hice mía y en ella te veía**_

_**Que absurdo y que tonto pensar que con otro cuerpo te iba a olvidar.**_

_**Atentamente**_

_**Tu Jacob…**_

_El verdadero frenesí comenzó, me había penetrado de una sola, fuerte y precisa estocada, y ahora me tenia que aferrar con fuerza a su cabello para no resbalarme de sus piernas, estaba tan excitada que no podía ni siquiera gemir por lo bajo, gritaba como una loca mientras sentía mis senos rebotar sin parar y me quedaba sin fuerzas momentáneamente, para sentir otra estocada, otra caricia, otro beso que me hacia recordar donde estaba y quien era el que me hacia sentir aquel placer inmenso. El orgasmo no tardo en sacudirme y sentí aquel liquido que explotaba en mi, llenándonos por completo a los dos, el se salio justo a tiempo y termino sobre mis pechos, aunque yo no le veía el punto, yo no podía quedar embarazada. Lentamente nos vestimos, sin dirigirnos una palabra y aun con las respiraciones algo agitadas nos alejamos, el se transformo y yo me fui a dar un chapuzón en el río._

Abrí los ojos rápidamente al sentir alguien que se reía levemente en mi habitación y me incorpore rápidamente, escudriñe la oscuridad aun con algo de modorra y me extrañe, estaba vacía.

Me pase una mano por el pelo, confundida, en parte por el sueño, quien en su sano juicio recuerda cuando se acostó con alguien y sobre todo que tenia que hacer la voz de el en ese sueño interrumpiéndolo? Pero por otra parte me intrigaba esa risa era casi como un ladrido, un sonido profundo pero agradable a la vez, conocía muy bien esa risa…pero que tenia que andar haciendo El ahí? Por Dios… estoy empezando a imaginarme cosas.

Me volví a tumbar sobre la cama y entonces sentí algo duro y cuadrado, era una hoja de papel, frunciendo el entrecejo la acerque a la luz de la luna y leí con cierta dificultad aquellos garabatos.

_Pensé que Bella y Nessie eran las únicas que se descubrían cuando dormían, quería saludarte pero te vi envuelta en un sueño un tanto…_

_Decidí no molestarte, hablare contigo en la mañana_

_Jake_

Aquel bastardo si había estado en mi habitación! O por lo menos en la ventana! Oh, como quiero cogerlo entre mis manos y retorcerle el pescuezo, me las va a pagar… con furia mire la ventana, estaba abierta y dejaba entrar la brisa nocturna, me levante y la cerré de golpe.

Pero me di cuenta de que estaba enojada por otras razones, no solo por que estaba casi desnuda, había tenido un sueño erótico y quizá había hablado algo en sueños; si no por que eso quizá me había arruinado mi plan, yo Leah Clearwater había casi jurado frente a el que mis sentimientos ya eran nulos, que había olvidado que me había utilizado, que me había hecho creer que tal vez si podía volver a amar, pero que de nuevo por la impronta me había dejado tirada, desgarrándome por el, pero a quien le iba a interesar lo que Leah Clearwater sufriera?

Pero era tiempo de demostrar lo contrario

_**reviews para esta humilde escritora? **_

_**Ehm..okay ni yo entendí muy bien que era lo de la canción de MDO que pareció carta, creo que quise mezclar un song fic que nunca publique, si quizá ese sueño sea eso xD jaja, sorry, sorry, estaba algo estresada por algo que paso, y tenia un montón al de escribir cosas del tipo de "vete, no me importa, solo vete y haz tu vida que yo intentare seguir con la mía aunque te siga amando" pero bueno *suspiro***_

_**Dejen reviews y díganme si no se las reboruje demasiado xD**_

_**Lots of love xxx**_

_**Mariam ^^**_

_**P.D. disculpen si alguna falta de ortografía se me escapo y la ausencia de los signos de interrogación y de exclamación del principio pero de nuevo tengo que trabajar en el el works -.-**_


	3. Acantilado Comunitario

_**It rally was never the same?**_

_**A JacobxLeah story**_

_**By**_

_**Erotic sensei**_

Camine algo deprisa al pasar por la casa de Jacob, no queria que me repitiera el vergonzoso sueño que tuve la noche anterior.

Pase la casa y pude respirar con normalidad y me reprimí a mi misma por la sarta de estupideces que estaba haciendo, era una total inmadura! Me sentía como niña de secundaria que se moría por que el chico de sus sueños se fijara en ella y al lograr el cometido corría a esconderse.

Llegue hasta el borde de acantilado que mas me gustaba y me senté con las piernas colgando por el borde del acantilado que mas me gustaba y me senté con las piernas en el borde, cerré los ojos y comencé a escuchar a mi alrededor.

Pájaros cantando alegres que el sol hubiera cálido, ruidos sordos de la ciudad y a lo lejos el creciente murmullo de las olas y el griterío de la gente feliz en la playa.

Suspire y comencé a acompasar mi respiración con el respirar de las olas…extraniaba todo aquello, en la ciudad no podías experimentar algo así.

Los minutos pasaron y ya no había en mi cabeza mas que silencio, por segundos no me agobiaban los tríos amorosos, la licantropía, los asquerosos chupasangre…

Hasta que percibí su aroma…

X

X

X

_**Jacob Black**_

-Jake? Me estas escuchando? -la melodiosa voz de Reenesme me sorprendió.

-Si….

-no me mientas -me dijo ella, mirándome tan fijamente como la primera vez.

-lo siento, Nessie -le dije con una sonrisa rápida y ella me beso, correspondí su beso pero por primera vez no sentí esa corriente eléctrica que le llaman amor y me separe.

Ella me miro con reproche y fingí un bostezo rápido.

-lo siento, anoche no pude dormir muy bien… -bueno, eso no era una mentira del todo, en mis sueños una Leah llorosa no me dejo de atormentar, creo que al fin se lo que sintió Sam cuando impronto a Emily, solo que parecía ahora al revés, en vez de convertir a una Leah amargada y gruñona, ahora sentía en ella una especie de furia y satisfacción, que solo se podía simplificar esa ola de sentimientos en: venganza.

Me puse de pie rápidamente y Nessie me miro con la misma arruga en la frente que se le hacia a Bella cuando algo la preocupaba.

-Tengo que irme, Billy queria que le ayudara en la casa ahora que mis hermanas no están -mentí rápidamente 0nos vemos en la noche… o mañana.

Ella se me acerco y me beso con su ternura acostumbrada y entonces pensé en algo que jamás me había dado cuenta desde que Leah se fue. Uno con la impronta no se preocupaba del tipo de besos, si se tenia sexo o no, solo importaba estar con ella, pero después de haber presenciado los interesantes sueños de Leah, las comparaciones se hicieron presentes.

Camine lejos de la casa de los Cullen antes de que alguien pudiera detectar un cambio en mi persona. Llegaron a mi mente las pocas noches con Leah y me sorprendí al sentir que extrañaba aquello, sus besos desesperados, la sensación de dolor al que arañara mi espalda, el olor de su piel dorada, su cabello negro como la noche, acariciando mi rostro con un leve cosquilleo y dejando el recuerdo del perfume de sus cabellos.

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba en La Push y caminaba hacia mi acantilado favorito, cuando llegué me quede a la vez helado y a la vez con un ligero ardor en la piel.

Leah estaba ahí.

.

.

.

**Leah Clearwater**

Me puse de pie, intentando que en mi rostro no se notara la sorpresa, el disgusto y el deseo que me asalto al verlo caminar hacia mi con su maldita sonrisa sarcástica y sus marcados músculos al aire.

-que haces aquí? -pregunto el al llegar hasta mi y poner las manso dentro de sus bolsillos.

Solté una carcajada, maldito crío…

-por Dios, Jacob, este es un acantilado comunitario, tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí -acantilado comunitario? No se me pudo ocurrir algo mejor? Odio que el nerviosismo me anda pendeja -no deberías de estar con tu puto remedo de chupasangre?

-decidí dejarla un tiempo con su familia y venir al… -una mirada burlona cruzo su rostro -acantilado comunitario?

-tirate por el "Acantilado Comunitario" y procura romperte la cabeza contra una roca en tu camino al agua helada y turbia.

-sabes que eso no funcionara -resoplo el y sin ningún miramiento se sentó a mi lado.

-solo lárgate, quieres? Yo estaba en MI espacio -hice un amplio movimiento imitando a mi burbuja Zen.

-finge que no estoy aquí y todos contentos.

-como si fuera posible ignorar tu… -_musculatura y el deseo de que me jodas qui y ahora _-idotes.

-Asi como me era imposible ignorar tus gemidos mezclados con mi nombre?

Le dirigí una mirada tan furiosa que no me sorprendería si el empezaba a sangrar o retorcerse de dolor como una vez vi que un chupasangre lo hacia, peor por supuesto que no sucedió nada de eso, en vez de eso el se soltó riendo, pero note un deje de histeria, por lo que supuse que el estaba nervioso, perfecto.

-por Dios, Jacob, no estés de ególatra, ni que fueras tan importante, si soñé "eso" fue por alguna extraña razón, yo no culpo que mi mente de loba sea tan confusa. -le dije, evitando sus ojos por que se daría cuenta de que estaba mintiendo.

-estas segura de eso? -el tono de Jake me tomo por sorpresa cuando gire mi rostro, mis labios quedaron a unos centímetros de los de el, estaba tan cerca que percibía su calor corporal y sentí un incremento de calor corporal, por lo que me puse nerviosa, no debería de pasar eso si tienes una impronta, verdad?

Su aliento invadió mi boca y una corriente de fuego invadió mi piel y como si fuese un imán mi vista paso de sus calidos ojos a los apetecibles labios, se me antojaba morderlos y hacerlos sangrar cosa que estaba segura que no pasaba con ese fenómeno, seguí con el camino del imán y vi sus enormes músculos producto de la licantropía y la consecuencia de muchos suspiros, mis mejillas se llenaron de rubor cuando sin querer me fije en la abultada entrepierna que estaba un perfecto instrumento para el placer, un delirio de 25 cm.

Una mano me tomo por la barbilla y antes de que pudiera reaccionar sentí unos labios abrazar los míos con inusitada fuerza y su lengua impaciente intentar abrirse paso entre mi boca. Tuve varios segundos de confusión mientras reaccionaba a lo que el hacia, entonces decidí hacerle notarlo que ya no podía tener, aunque me interesaba el por que me besaba ya que alguien imprimado no podía salir con alguien mas.

Me abrase de su cuello intentando no lucir desesperada, y le devolví el beso con mi pasión acostumbrada, entre ruda y tierna a la vez, pero con el lo hice mas ruda que otra cosa, introduje mi lengua en su boca, delineando la forma de su labio inferior. Se volvo mas agresivo cuando sintió que lo asía del pelo con fuerza y me sentaba a horcajadas sobre el. Recordé que en sus besos el siempre succionaba mi labio inferior, lo que ocasionaba que siempre yo tuviera evidencias, por lo que ahora yo fui la que le propino un buen mordisco y jale su labio con los dientes, haciendo que gruñera de dolor y apretara mas mi espalda, sentí en mi entrepierna la erección de Jacob por lo que conseguí alejarme de su lengua juguetona junto a la mía y me deslicé por su cuello, donde un lenguetazo hizo que su piel se erizara y gruñera un poco mas alto, comenzando a acariciar mis senos, metiendo la mano en el escote.

-ahora veras lo que tu jodida chupasangre… -susurre contra su odio, mordisqueándolo y lamiéndolo ligeramente, el levanto mi blusa y admiro el sostén de encajes, ya no iba a ocurrir el accidente de las bragas de animalitos(*)-no puede hacer… -dirigí mis labios hacia el hueco de su cuello y clavícula y lo mordí fuertemente, pero como no estaba a gusto con esto, lamí la sangre que mano y succione como si se me fuera la vida en ello.

-Leah… -lo escuche que mascullo, encajando sus manos en mi espalda, haciendo el ademán de quitarme de encima, pero a la vez queria tenerme desnuda.

Recupero el mando de aquello y logro recostarme sobre la pequeña área de césped que había ahí y sentí su mano curiosa explorando en mis muslos y buscando la manera de deshacerse de esa prenda, mientras besaba mi cuello delicadamente, respirando mas que otra cosa, por lo que empecé a gemir levemente al tiempo en que tanteaba para ver donde se encontraba la cremallera de su short, el soltó una risita algo nerviosa cuando otra mano se introdujo y acaricie su trasero cuando el ya había apartado mi short e introducía un dedo en mi intimidad, haciéndome gemir mas fuerte.

-Nadie es capas de hacerte sentir algo como lo hago yo… -gruñí cuando al fin pude desabrocharlo y liberar la enorme erección que tenia dentro.

-perrita… -murmuro el, recostándose sobre su espalda, sabiendo lo que planeaba hacer.

-mejor que sanguijuela -gruñí con la lujuria plasmada en mi rostro y comenzando a masajear su miembro.

Por que demonios yo estaba haciendo eso? Se supone que solo le iba a meter un calenton para que viera que a sangre caliente es mejor que la fría, para hacer que me extrañara, cosa que yo no creería que pasaría ya que conocía las reglas de la impronta; no se supone que terminaría mamando aquel delirio.

Entonces el me aparto con algo de rudeza y descubrí el por que lo hizo. Se escucho en el bosque el ruido de pisadas y un inconfundible olor a vampiro, donde había quedado el jodido tratado?

Nos pusimos de pie rápidamente estoy segura que ambos estabas muertos, si aquel vampiro le decía a Edward , el asesinaría a Jacob y de pasada a mi.

El vampiro testigo era es experto en batallas, ese tal Jasper, nos miro con el entrecejo algo fruncido, yo baje la mirada y medio me escondí detrás de Jacob, seguro que no debí de hacer eso, pero queria lucir como la victima, como si el me hubiera obligado a chupar aquel caramelo.

-Por favor…- dijo Jacob en voz baja, maldito cobarde -no se lo digas a Nessie, déjame hacerlo yo.

Percibí que Jasper asentía y echaba a correr, cuando deje de escuchar sus pasos me tire sobre la hierba riendo a carcajadas, si lo se, parecía maniaca, pero cuando sabes que estas a punto de morir es tal la relajación que no sabes como reaccionar.

-que es lo que tienes? -se extraño Jacob al que comenzaran a rodar las lagrimas por mis mejillas t siguiera retorciéndome en el suelo, sujetándome las costillas.

-ok…ok…ya me callare… -logre decir -ay! Me voy a hacer pipi! -grite, volviendo a sufrir otro ataque de carcajadas.

Jake siguió observándome como si estuviese loca y poco a poco el también comenzó a reírse.

Terminamos los dos en el suelo, sujetando nuestras costillas y con las lagrimas en las mejillas.

Estas loco, Jake… -logre decir enderezándome -no quiero saber como vas a arreglar esto…solo no me impliques.

-déjame decirte que tu estas tan metida, incluso mas que yo -me dijo el, tomándome de una mano y jalándome hacia su lecho, yo me sentí un poco incomoda al sentir su abrazo cariñoso, era de nuevo esa sensación de estar protegida -ellos pensaran que tu me sedujiste, Leah.

-Sabes que eso no es verdad -le gruñí, dándole un zape, menudo crio…bueno en realidad si tiene algo de razón, pero no era mi intención que nos descubrieran.

Entonces será mejor que te vayas, no se le vaya a ocurrir a Nessie venir aquí, ya sabes que ahora el tratado vale papas, si no, por que Jasper estaba aquí?

-Alomejor te andan espiando, no se supone que tu suegro lee las mentes? -Jacob gruñó -si es así, me voy -reaccione al pensar que cualquiera que viera eso diría que éramos novios, claro quien no conociera nuestra historia.

Me puse de pie y acomode mi ropa y le quite cualquier indicio de que hubiese estado recostada en el acantilado con el.

-"…_te sacudirás el pelo, para que jamás nadie lo note, nos iremos con el aire y con el cuerpo con olor a hierba" _-canturreo Jacob, observándome fijamente, yo sonreí al darle la espalda -sabes que, Leah…

-dime?

-nunca te había visto reír con verdadera alegría como hoy, te vez mas linda que como "grumpy Leah"

_**

* * *

**_

_**Algún review? Ánimos para seguir esta historia**_

_**Por que será que cuando me gusta mucho una historia nadie la lee TwT oo si son de los que la leen en silencio, dejen un review dando su opinión, eso hace mi día ^^**_

_**Gracias a los que dejaron review los capítulos pasados, repito, significa mucho para mi.**_

_**Los espero en la próxima…**_

_**Esta fue…**_

_**Erotic-Sensei**_

_***el accidente con las bragas de animalitos sucede en **_Animal Nocturno _**por si lo quieren leer, también es lemon, obvio xD**_

_**Por cierto, la canción no se como se llama, solo se que es de…emmanuel? La verdad no lo se, yo solo me acorde de esa frase ^w^**_

_**Mariam-Sensei**_


End file.
